Chaos Origins: The past of Rage the Hedgehog
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog was a normal 16 year old until one fateful night his brothers Xage and Icezer were taken. Rage then discovers a hidden truth about himself...he is the new Chaos Guardian. Now he must undertake a quest to save Xage and Icezer and defeat the evil king of Dark Mobius Nix the Dark... Prequel to Chaos: Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog.
1. Meet Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog

**Chaos Origins: The past of Rage the Hedgehog**

**Hello Fellow readers this is Sonicfan0987 bringing the back story of Rage the Hedgehog this is replacing Before Chaos: Awakening and it will follow Rage through his childhood and how he was able to become the Chaos Guardian. There will be music added in so just a heads up for that**

**Chapter 1: Into Chaos**

_Many eons ago while Mobius was still young there were gods who had formed 7 Emeralds of great power these were known as The Gods of Chaos their emeralds were known as The Chaos Emeralds. They energy held in these emeralds were beyond any calculation even today. The power of these Emeralds could grant their holders darkest wishes if they could channel their power. One alone is powerful but when someone holds all 7 the results could be apocalyptic. Now the gods knew of this and they gathered an Echidna known for his sense of justice and bravery this Echidna became the first Chaos Guardian and it was this Echidna who saved Mobius from darkness at the cost of his own life. It was from then on the bloodline of this Echidna would be the fateful Guardians of the Powerful Emeralds and the Master Emerald an eighth emerald made to balance and control the energy of the other 7. The Echidna's took to Angel Island a floating island that is said to be the departing point of the Chaos Gods where they carried out their duties up to this day. That is why I have written my Report on the current guardian Knuckles the Echidna a friend of the famed Sonic the Hedgehog._

My name is Rage the Hedgehog I am 16 years old a sophomore in High School. I live with my brothers Icezer and Xage the Hedgehog both younger then I am. Icezer tends to get bullied and Xage along with myself keep out of the crowd and to ourselves. Thing that differs us is I am always there for Icezer when he needs it. We live with James and Madison the Fox the couple that kindly adopted us when our mother was murdered and our father vanished into thin air. I was only 8 when I witnessed my mothers murder that gray hedgehog with those evil red eyes I will never forget his face... Should our paths cross again I know I will stand up and fight him...

We live in a town known as Westside City the largest city in the Heru Province. The Heru Province is mostly forest and nature land and we like it that way. James is the captain of the Royal Guard to the Acorns and a skilled swordsman I have learned all my sword skill from him. My mother is a Librarian and she is skilled in magic which I took an interest in as a younger child. I am skilled in the Elements field and surpass most mages in the kingdom. Sure we have some advanced technology like teleportation and all but we have kept our structure of society very simple and crude. It may seem strange but it keeps peace between the nations so there's no need to complain.

Anyway today is my 16th birthday and I had just read my report on important people of The Acorn Kingdom for my history class. Most people went for The King, or Sonic and Tails...me? I chose Knuckles because when I was a young boy no older then 6 my mother gave me a book describing all about the Chaos Emeralds I have no idea where or how she got it but I could understand it and it was an advanced book for professors like my father Maxim Chaotic he is the one who made the MDT a device for transporting people and items across dimensions it's really quite facinating but he never got it to work right... But I am rambling on back to the real world I guess.

I was walking the halls of Acron Grade School for K-12 the day had just ended and I was on my way home but when I couldn't find Icezer I knew something was going on. I begin looking for him and I find him cornered at the playset for the younger kids he was surrounded by Rod and his gang. Rod was a Lion that ran a small group of delinquents who loved to bully other kids. He normally stuck with the kids on the Quiz Bowl or Robotics team and he never bothered Icezer... in fact they were the only bullies that left him alone I guess because they knew I was his brother. I have a reputation here for being the "Hero" when it comes to helping others. When a kids is being bullied I stick up for them even if I have to fight the kids but hay I normally win and most of the regulars know not to pick on others when I am around since chances are I am going to get involved. Now today Rod chose the wrong kid to mess with...

(3rd person POV)

Rod and three of his pals were looking at Icezer who was backed against a wall of the playset. Icezer was a light blue hedgehog with two yellow stripes on his forhead that looped back ending at his quills, he had light purple eyes and a light red shirt with jeans. He wore simple white gloves and black shoes.

"You never should have picked that dollar up..." Rod says

"I gave it back yo you!" Icezer says

"So? You touched it and that's enough for me! Too bad no one is here to help you... after all everyone in school knows you can't fight!" Rod laughs

"Hay hot head!" a voice yells from the top of the play set

"Who said that?" Rod asks as he and his pals look up onto one of the platforms to see Rage standing there with his hand on a sliding poll

"Rage!" Icezer says silently knowing he was saved

"Who the hell are you red head?!" Rod asks as Rage jumps down

[Song: Open Your Heart- Theme of Rage]

Rage was a bright red hedgehog with emerald green eyes. He had long quills that were almost identical to Sonic's but he had a few more. He wore a dark grey cloth short sleeved jacket with two red stripes in the center that loop around the back. Under that was a dark green shirt with a black 'R' curved at the tails. On his hands were a pair of light gray fingerless gloves that show his red fingers. Under a leather belt with various sizes of pouches was a pair of dark navy blue jeans and a set of dark red shoes with a single black stripe in the center that ran horizontal.

"I am surprised you haven't hear of me yet rod... it hurts a bit. Names Rage, Rage the Hedgehog." Rage chuckles

"Well Rage get lost this isn't any of your business!" Rod says as his pals add a 'yeah' as back up to make them sound tough

"No." Rage says standing in front of Icezer

"Did you just tell me no?" Rod asks

"Look pal It's not my fault you're half deaf but you picked the wrong kid to mess with today!" Rage replies as a crowd of kids starts to gather.

"Why would that be? Icezer is weak always relying on someone else to fight his battles that's why no one helps him so why are you?" Rod asks

"Because..." Rage says with a look of anger "Icezer is my younger brother... now I will give you one warning only one to leave now and you can avoid an embarrassing beat down otherwise... I cannot make any promises."

"uh Rod I think you may want to take his advice." a voice comes from the crowed as a male cat steps forward, it was Leon he used to pick on kids all the time until Rage took him down a few times. Leon was one of the best fighters on the schools Martial Arts team and Rage still took him down.

"Leon if that is true then...fine..." Rod says obviously figuring out if Leon was warning him not to it was for the best "Come one guys" Rod says as they turn to leave as does Rage and Icezer "We will let the two rodents head back to their rat hole."

Rage then stops "What did you just call me?" He yells turning his head to the four

"What are you deaf now? I called you a rodent!" Rod says turning around "why?"

"That was a poor choice my friend..." Leon says stepping back as Rage leaps behind Rod and his gang

"NO ONE." Rage huffs "Calls me a rodent!" he yells kicking Rod in the face as his three buddies look in shock before approaching Rage drawing knives from their pockets.

"Now you're in for it!" one says leaping to slice Rage who ducks under him and grabs his arm before hitting it with his other arm causing the thugs arm to snap

"Pathetic." Rage says as he leaps into the air knocks the other two across the face with his feet as Rod stands up and draws a pistol from inside his jacket.

"RAGE!" he screams pointing it at the crimson hedgehog "Today you messed with the wrong guy!" he yells as Rage looks at him he pulls the trigger. Instantly Rage swings his hand vertically and a barrier of energy stops the bullet. Rage leaps into the air and lands in front of Rod before kicking the gun out of his hands and he grabs it ejecting the clip and firing the bullet in the chamber into the air. Rage then throws the pistol at Rod's head knocking him out.

"Let this be a lesson to you." Rage says as he and Icezer head home.

[Fox Household 20:00 (8 PM)]

Rage, Icezer, Xage and the Foxes all were gathered for James to give Rage his gift Rage opens it to see the sword he had been training with in the sheath.

"Happy birthday son you have earned it." James says with a smile as Rage puts the sheath on his back

"Thank you dad." Rage says with a hug

"Maybe you will take after me one day." James says with a smile

"It's time for bed you guys." Madison says as the three groan but head up to their rooms.

Rage was laying in his bed it was about 10 o'clock when he heard a scream from his parents room. Startled Rage leaps out of bed puts the sword his father gave him on his back and runs into their room. When Rage gets in he sees a group of black hedgehogs holding his brothers Xage and Icezer with his parents both dead. They turn to a dark grey hedgehog with blood red eyes and they leap out of the hole in the wall they entered through. "Mom... dad..." he sniffs "That bastard I am going to kill him and his pals!" Rage yells leaping out of the window to see most of the city was on fire! Rage follows the three that were in his home with his sword in his right hand. Soon they reach forest on the outskirts of town and they stop for a moment and Rage catches up

"HAY!" Rage yells "let them go!"

"Huh?" the dark gray hedgehog asks turning to see Rage "who are you... and why do you look familiar..." Rage looks at the hedgehog and now that he got a good look at him he knew who he was

"You..." Rage growls "you're the one who killed my mother!"

"You! You're that meddling red hedgehog who nearly got me caught!"

"I have waited my whole life for this!" Rage yells dashing for the hedgehog hitting him hard with his foot

"Who... are you?" the hedgehog asks

"I am Rage the Hedgehog remember it for it will be the last one you hear!" Rage yells going for another attack but he is hit by another one of the black hedgehogs knocking him out.

"What do we do master Christain? Do we kill him?" one asks

"No... let him live..." Christain says as they walk off. Soon a golden wolf comes along and picks Rage up

[Unknown Location]

Rage was laying in a bed inside a marble room still asleep and soon he begins to stir and sit up. "Ugh..." he groans looking around "Where am I?"

"You are awake young one..." the wolf says "I was worried you were never going to wake uo."

"Who... are you... and what is this place?" Rage asks

"My name is Dex I am one of the Chaos gods... I was sent to Westside City to investigate a large surge of Chaos Energy but when I followed it I caught you arguing with the one known as Christain the Dark. I am guessing those two hedgehogs he had must have been your brothers from the looks of it..."

"Xage and Icezer?! Where are they?!" Rage asks

"They are in Dark Mobius now... there is nothing you can do..." Dex says

"There has to be something ANYTHING I can do to save them!" Rage says looking at Dex

"Well there is one thing..." Dex says rubbing his chin

"What is it?" Rage asks

"The question is how badly do you want to save those two?" Dex asks

"I will save them no matter what even if I die in the process!" Rage says a flame of determination burning in his eye

"Then if you are that determined you would have to become the new Chaos Guardian..." Dex says "that energy signature I was sent to find was coming from you... something triggered it when you were attacking Christain... it was so powerful unlike any I had ever seen... but to do this you must realize... you can no longer be a normal hedgehog... you will not pass the age of 25... and finally you must reside on Angel Island with the Master Emerald and Chaos Emerald until you die in battle. I will return you to you home and you may think about it... come back to the Forest when you have an answer for me." Dex says

"Wait-" Rage says before he was transported back to his house. He looks around and then sits on his bed to think... "Well... I may never be normal but it's not like I was in the first place... I don't care if I can't pass 25 for my brothers I will do anything..." Rage looks at the skies it looked like a few hours had past and he must have fallen asleep after being sent home. Rage then grabs his sword and hoists it on his shoulder before setting out to the forest where Dex awaited him.

"So you're mind is made up young hedgehog?" he asks

"Yes... Dex it is." Rage says

"And?" Dex asks

"I will do it..." Rage says looking Dex dead in the eye showing how serious he was

"Very well young one..." Dex says "I will take you to the Chaos Realm so all of us can perform the ritual..." Dex says as he and Rage are taken to a large palace of marble

"Us?" Rage asks as he follows Dex into a large room filled with golden colored Mobians who looked down on the two

"Dex who have you brought to our world?" a Cat asks

"Chatoix I bring you a young hedgehog from Westside City the one giving the energy signature you sent me to investiage... I caught him battling Christain the Dark to save his two brothers. He fought Christain to the point where one of Chistains Dark Spawns stopped him and knocked him out. He is the one..." Dex replies

"Very well..." the wolf responds leaping down from the large throne and approaches Rage and greets him with a handshake. "Young hedgehog I am Chatoix the Wolf and I am the head of the Chaos Gods. May I have your name so I may address you properly?"

"My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog but everyone just calls me Rage." Rage replies

"If you drew Christain to his knees with your power alone then you truly are the best suited for this." Chatoix says looking at a dragon wing like sword in the center of the room. "Take that sword in your hand and you will be blessed with the Abilities of The Chaos Guardians. Limitless Access to Chaos Energy, the Super and Hyper Forms as well as a form only Guardians can use The True Chaos Form... Elemental Chaos and you will have the knowledge of how to use all the abilities as well as others will be locked for you to uncover over time... Rage the Hedgehog The Blade of Chaos is yours."

Rage walks up to the sword and takes it. Suddenly images of all forms of attacks and abilities rush into his head as he closes his eyes. On his wrist flashed two golden Inhibitor Rings when the visions subside and Rage looks at the rest of the gods in the room

"Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos seek out the elder of Rockfoot Village in the Moss Kingdom he will help you find a way to the Dark World." Dex says "Good luck" with that Rage was sent back down to the world bellow

"Hear me Icezer... Xage I am coming to save you!" Rage says as he runs off.

**To be continued...**


	2. Test

**Chapter 2: Test**

_I'm Rage, Rage the Hedgehog and my life has just changed forever! My mother and father killed well my adoption parents that is second time this has happened to me and by the same person! My brothers kidnapped and I was left for dead by Chirstain the Dark. If it was not for Dex I would be dead. Dex is some kind of god who saved my life because get this a 15 year old hedgehog who is as normal as can be is the Last Chaosblood?! I do not know what that is but I am now the Guardian of The Chaos Emeralds? Wait a second if that is true then what the heck is going on? All I know is to find the elder of some village named Rockfoot but there are no elders and villages on Mobius anymore! What could this mean?_

Rage reaches The Village of Rockfoot "Hold your horses Rage." Dex's voice comes out of nowhere surprising the young hedgehog "Dex where are you?" Rage asks as another voice butts in "Sorry I think we should have mentioned that in order for you to become the guardian you will be tested." it says "Wait a second who are you and how can you be talking to me?!" Rage asks aloud

"Oh right" the other voice says "I am Dranzer the master of The Elemental Chaos of light and dark and Dex and I have been assigned to guide you. We can communicate through your thoughts and you can summon us in a spiritual form if needed. We cannot aid you in battle but we can help you with advice."

"Rage do you know who you are going to see?" Dex asks

"The elder of Rockfoot but villages and elders died years ago!" Rage replies

"Exactly you have been sent back in time exactly 300 years you know after The Perfect Chaos Incident." Dex responds

"Right after Sonic used his Super form to stop him but why here?" Rage asks "And if that is true won't everyone be startled by my clothing?"

"True now we brought you here because the Elder Artemis The Wise is a friend of mine." Dranzer responds "He will be able to give you the trial."

"Okay look I understand you want me to do this test and all but the time I am from is in danger and if my Father taught me anything it's if this Christain fellow screws up my time then the whole past and future will be too." Rage sighs "What is the point of doing the test here? And now?"

"Because Christain came to this time period." Dex responds "And this is not normally how the test if conducted but you must warn him about Christain so he can give you two items you will need as Guardian."

Rage shakes his head in a 'whatever' kind of way and walks into the gates where he finds no one seemed to care about him in fact everything felt fine. 'strange' Rage thinks looking around when he hears a yell and the guards look to see a group of shadow beasts coming from the forest outside the village.

"Dark Spawns!" one of the guards say "Everyone to the shelters!" he yells as citizens run while some guards stand ready to meet the enemy.

Rage just stands and watches the guards get taken out slowly with few of the Dark Spawns being defeated. Soon a guard runs up to him "Come on kid you need to get into the shelter now! Those things will kill you!" he says

"Move." Rage says stepping around the guard

"KID!" he tries to stop Rage but to no prevail "What do you think you're doing!?" he screams as Rage summons The Blade of Chaos and leaps to one of the dark spawns that had one of the guards tackled on the ground. Rage slices it and it disappears. The guard stands up as he watches Rage continue to save other guards before taking out the stray Dark Spawns.

"Whose kid is that?" one of the guards asks

"Who knows." a blue hedgehog says as he walks up to the guards with a yellow fox behind him

"Sir Sonic!" They say "What brings you here?" they ask

"I wanted to see what all the panic was about since I was on my way by with Tails." the blue hero replies "who is that guy?"

"We don't know I don't even think he is from this village." the same guard who had tried to stop Rage earlier says as Rage takes out the last one and as a larger Dark Spawn begins to rumble the ground as it approaches the young hedgehog

"Get out of there kid!" Sonic yells "Let me handle it!" but as if he could not be heard Rage glows with energy "What in the world?" Sonic asks stopping the dash he had begun. Rage then releases a strong slash of fire destroying the huge Dark Spawn,

"He saved us!" the guard cheers as everyone crowds around him even Sonic and Tails smile at Rage's actions

"Wow did you see that Sonic?" Tails asks

"I saw it I just don't believe it!" Sonic says crossing his arms with a cocky grin "That kid is really something."

"ENOUGH!" a loud booming voice comes from a mid sized Dog as it approaches the crowd who stop cheering and kneel in respect all but Rage "Danny!" he yells at a guard who stands up with a salute

"Sir!" he asks

"What is with all of the commotion?" the dog asks

"Well Elder Artemis this young boy just saved the village from a Dark Spawn assault even taking down a Lord Spawn." he says pointing Rage out

"Danny you know I do not take kindly to outsiders." Artemis growls as another guard speaks

"Danny Speak the truth Master Artemis this outsider saved my life as well as many others." it says

"Hrm..." Artemis says stroking his long white beard "You hedgehog!" he says pointing at Rage who was mimicking the others in a kneel, Rage looks at him instantly "Stand!" the dog commands, Rage obliges "Please state your name and why you have come to my village outsider."

"My name sir is Rage the Hedgehog and I come to speak to Artemis the Wise." Rage responds

[Chaos Dimension]

"Ugh dang it!" Dranzer curses face palming

"What is it?" Dex asks

"I forgot Artemis was not the one to take kindly to outsiders!" he sighs

[Rockfoot Village]

Artemis had taken Rage to his home where Rage stood with two guards behind him, "I realize you have saved out village young Rage and with that you have my thanks but that does not excuse as to why you came to my place uninvited."

"I understand if you are upset but I was just doing as I was told." Rage says

"By whom?" Artemis asks and

"By me." Dranzer says appearing next to Rage

"Ah Dranzer long time no see what business do you have bringing young Rage here to me?" Artemis asks

"Rage has come for his Inhibitor rings." Dranzer says

"You mean to tell me?" the large dog asks

"Yes, Rage here is our only hope against Christain." the fox replies

"I see." Artemis sighs "My apologizes young Rage if I had known Dranzer sent you it would not have been this way." the dog signals his guards to leave as he pulls a small box out and walks to Rage opening it. Inside were two golden Inhibitor Rings, "Here these are Inhibitor Rings you will need them to keep your Chaos Energy from surging." he says as he gives them to Rage and he puts them on his wrists "Only take them off if the situation is dire and do not have them removed for more then 15 minutes every 24 hours or you might get yourself killed."

"Thank you Artemis" Rage says with a bow

"Now Rage I understand you need to know what is going on." he says and Rage nods "Well you are in luck as Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox are here and offered to help fill you in."

"Really?" Rage asks

"Sure did!" Sonic says "I will say that was quite the performance what's your name kiddo?" he asks Rage

"I am Rage the Hedgehog the new Chaos Guardian." Rage says

"Well then Rage come on I'll take you to my buddy Tail's home in The Mystic Ruins where we can talk." Sonic says with a thumbs up

"Okay!" Rage says with a nod

**To be continued**

**Next Time: Discussions**


	3. Chapter 3: Discussions?

**Chapter 3: Discussions?**

Rage followed Sonic and Tails to the Mystic Ruins and into the small house Tails lived in. Sonic and Tails sit down on a couch and signal Rage to a chair. Rage gladly accepts the seat and sits down. "So what brings you this far out Rage?" Sonic asks

"Training." Rage replies

"What do you mean by training?" Tails asks

"I am training in order to become the Chaos Guardian." Rage answers

"But you said you were already the guardian." Sonic says

"Well I am but I need to train to master Chaos powers however," Rage looks at the blue hedgehog "I am looking for the one known as Christain the Dark."

"We know." Tails answers

"Wait… how do you know that?" Rage asks feeling as if something was amiss

"Because… he's out master." Sonic smiles as his eyes glow red.

"Rage can you hear me?" Dex's voice echoes in his head "You need to get out of there right now! I don't know what it is but there is an extremely powerful dark force closing in on your location and fast!"

"Alright Dex." Rage says "I am on it." Rage gets out of the chair and runs for the door but Sonic beats him to it.

"You're not going anywhere." He says as Tails aims his blaster at Rage. However Rage was lucky and turned in time to see it fire, with his lightning fast reflexes he avoids the shot and it hits Sonic shocking him. Using this chance Rage runs out of the door and takes off as fast as he could. Rage runs past the ocean and into a forest on The South Isles.

"Focus Rage!" Dranzer says "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah…is that what dark energy feels like?" Rage asks

"Yeah, remember it and know it well for you will be fighting this a lot as Chaos Guardian" Dex says

"Yeah it's getting stronger what is it?!" Rage yells worried before he hits a clearing and then a barrier of energy traps him as beasts form out of the shadows. "What the hell?" Rage asks in fear

"Rage! Those are Dark Spawns!" Dex says "They prey on light and are made of pure darkness the only way past is to defeat them! Use Bureinjingukaosu's released form to take care of them!"

"How?" Rage asks summoning it,

"Right, I forgot you haven't made it to the temple yet, just take care of them and worry about getting to the temple!" Dex replies

"What happened to taking care of Christain?!" Rage asks as he counters an attack from one of the Dark Spawns.

"You will get the chance but you are going to need formal training, we hoped you would be able to get by without it but Chaotix changed his mind we will tell you more when you get here!" Dranzer says "Just take out the Dark Spawns!"

"Alright I'll try!" Rage say attacking another and another… and another until soon they were all gone and the barrier vanishes but instantly Rage could feel the Dark Energy from earlier closing in again. "Damn I need to go!"

"Alright Rage, the temple should be in the heart of the woods inside is a place where you will beable to access the portal to The Chaos Dimension and we can finally meet you formally." Dex says

"Right." Rage says "And if whatever that energy is catches up?" Rage asks

"You'll have to kill it." Dranzer says "We cannot have it enter the Chaos Realm it is too dangerous."

"Alright I see the temple!" Rage says leaping out of the long grasses only to be stopped by a large beast. The beast had two legs, a head like a dragon, horns, spikes, tendrils, a long tail with spikes and long wings. Two long arms had claws but it then got on all fours as it roared viciously.

"Shit!" Dex says "That is a Major Dark Spawn! It is much more powerful the all of the ones you just fought combined!"

"You have to defeat it!" Dranzer says

"I can't!" Rage answers "There is no way I can take on something like this on my own! It's impossible!"

"Rage listen to me!" Dex yells as Rage blocks an attack "Hold on I will be there to help you out in a few minutes just hold it off until then alright?"

"Okay Dex." Rage answers "Just hurry!" he grunts blocking another attack. The large Dark Spawn roars again as it breaths fire that Rage rolled out of the way to avoid. "There has to be a weak point somewhere!" Rage huffs running around to the back side before running up the beast's back. The beast flailed to and fro as Rage grabs on tightly and stabs the thing in the back before being hit by his wing. Rage falls to the ground with a hard 'thud' and grunt as The Major Dark Spawns looks at him with anger in its demonic red eyes. It raises a claw for a strike before the hand was cut off by a disc of Chaos Energy and Rage was able leap up and hit the beast in the face.

"I thought I told you to be careful andjust hold it off!" a bright white wolf with golden eyes sighs

"Dex!" Rage says keeping his blade ready

"Alright I am going to hit this thing with a Shocking Chaos Spear after he's shocked go in and slice it's belly up, that's its natural weak spot!" Dex says charging a Chaaos Spaer "Ready?"

"Yeah." Rage says and Dex fires the spear as the beast rears up which froze it standing on two legs. Rage instantly cut into the monsters chest and severed its heart. After leaping back and watching the beast fade back into dark energy Rage dismisses his weapon as Dex walks up to him.

"well done Rage." Dex sighs "Come on I need to get you to The Chaos Dimension." He says leading Rage into the temple where a portal was open, "After you." He says before following Rage inside.

Rage opens his eyes to see a large white room before it glows and a picture of him was shown on the ground. His eyes closed and Burinjingukaosu in his hand. He appeared to be asleep and floating based on the side view of him it was. Behind him was a mountain back ground. The background was half gray and half dark gray with the Chaos emeralds floating just off in front of Rage. "Where am I?" Rage asks

"Welcome to your Guardians Station of Awakening." Dex says as he appears across from him "Every guardians has one and it logs your life story in picture.

"So it will change?" Rage asks

"Correct." Dex smiles

"So we finally meet Rage the Hedgehog." A pure white hedgehog with golden eyes appears "I am Dranzer the hedgehog."

"Greetings Dranzer." Rage answers as a golden wolf walks in

"It is great to finally meet you Rage Chaotic the Hedghog, Dex has told me a lot about you."

"Master Chaotix!" Dex says kneeling with Dranzer as Rage stood there

"Kneel!" Dranzer hisses

"Oh!" Rage says quickly kneeling

"It's okay Rage." Chaotix says walking up to him "Now I know you must be confused huh?" he asks and Rage nods. "Follow me to our council room." Chaotix commands and the four head into a room with a circular table with others sitting at it. Dex, Dranzer and Chaotix take seats next to the others and Chaotix motions for Rage to sit. Rage calmly does so for the golden wolf. "To begin with we honestly did not choose you to be The Chaos Guardian, nor do we want you."

"What?!" Rage yells "Then why the hell have you put me through all of this!?"

"You didn't let me finish, this is part of it. Rage you are much too young and brash. You are barely 16 years old and you lash out in anger all of these things are what will drive you to the darkness. You have no clear judgment of right and wrong and most importantly you're still a child and children by nature are ignorant." Chaotix says

"The reason you are here is because we did not choose you." Dex says before standing up "Can you summon your weapon please?" he asks

"If you wish." Rage sighs and summons Bureinjingukaosu as Dex had requested

"You were chosen by Bureinjingukaosu to be The Chaos Guardian." Chaotix says pointing to the sword "That Blade of Chaos you hold is the strongest of all the Blades of Chaos, it is a legendary blade that will only bestow itself to the chosen wielder who it finds worthy."

"Still though to think it would choose a child." A female cat says "I do not see what Bureinjingkaosu saw in this child, he's a Chaotic damn it!"

"And what is wrong with being a Chaotic?!" Rage asks trying to keep calm to prove he wasn't like they thought

"You mean you don't know about your family history?" Chaotix asks

"No…" Rage sighs "I was only 4 when my mother died and my father disappeared… for months my brothers and I wandered the forest trying to make our way to Westside City from our home… those months I protected my brothers from harm, wild animals, thugs, pedophiles I protected them from harm until one night we were found by an officer of the local police department and taken into foster care…"

"You cannot just judge him on his family past Julia." Dex says

"But Dex all the other Chaotix are our enemies they are some of the darkest beings in history!" Julia argues making Rage look worried

"Was my family really that bad?" he asks

"You bet your red ass it is!" Julia yells at him

"Julia!" a dark grey dog yells "Calm down!" he then turns to Rage "Young Rage my apologies Julia can get outta hands sometimes,"

"Anyway…" Chaotix sighs "You see Rage your family was born within the darkness but your ancestors fled it… alas it caught up and your bloodline is cursed to fade back to darkness."

"Could that be what happened to my father?" Rage asks

Chaotix nods "But what interests me is the fact that though his family is cursed to it he has no darkness in his heart and he pureblooded as well!" the dog from earlier says

"So what do we do with him?" a male lizard asks

"In order to find out Rage will have to commune with Bureinjingukaosu." Chaotix decides

"But Master Chaotix he has never done that before!" Dex says "How can he even call out to it?"

"If it chose him then he can call out to it Dex." Chaotix says before looking at Rage "Rage, come." He says guiding Rage back to his Station of Awakening "In order to commune with your Blade of Chaos you must sit with it in your lap and focus your energy on entering your Chaos World… If it chose you then you should be able to call out to it Rage." He explains as Rage sits down as directed his sword in his lap. "I wish you the best of luck."

Rage nods his head in thanks before closing his eyes and concentrating hard. Soon he opens his eyes and finds himself in a vast field of grass. "Hello?" he calls and his voice echoes before a fiery red dragon comes down from the heavens and looks Rage in the eye.

"I have awaited your call Young Rage." He says "What may I do for you?" he asks in a warm voice that felt free, powerful yet he also sounded wise and insightful as well

"Why…" Rage asks "Why have you chosen me? I am just a kid."

"Is that what the other Guardians told you? You are not worthy because you are a but a child?" the dragon asks and Rage nods making him chuckle a little "Oh they are just stuck in the customs of old, I guess they never expected the day I would choose the hero." The dragon smiles

"Bureinjingukaosu, I still need to know why?" Rage asks "What was the reason you selected me as your wielder? There are heroes all over Mobius who are much more suited then I am to fight this war."

"Rage it is not about a matter of experience or strength that makes a Chaos Guardian powerful it is their will to fight for something… tell me Rage do you want to fight the darkness?" he replies

"I want to save my brothers… protect them from harm, they are all I have left!" Rage answers

"You see I lied in a slumber awaiting for one with an open heart who cared for those he loved so much that they would even die for them. You see Dex did not save you from death, I did." The red dragon says "I listened to billions of hearts over eons knowing the light and dark perfectly then when I heard your I knew you were the one Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog though you have much to learn I am here to lend you my power simply call my name and I will lend it to you as Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu." He looks Rage in the eye "Rage I know you can save your brothers and save Mobius." He says as Rage then opens his eyes back to his Station of Awakening

"Well?" Chaotix asks

"He told me that I was chosen because…." Rage pauses and puts a hand to his heart "Because of the cry of my heart…"

"I see if the is what he has claimed then we have no right to overrule him, he obviously know what he is doing, come let us return." Chaotix says as the two head back to the council room

"Well?" Julia asks almost as soon as they walk in and sit down.

"He has spoken." Chaotix says "I, Chaotix the Wolf head of The Council of Chaos Guardians claim this young hedgehog known as Rage Chaotic as the new Guardian of Chaos may the gods approve of the decision made by the Guardians this day." He announces making the others look at him with shock in their faces

"Master Chaotix?!" Julia yells "What are you thinking?!"

"Bureinjingukaosu has chosen him and who are we to overrule his decision? He has more wisdom then all of us combined Julia, he must see something in Rage that we have yet to ourselves."

"Do not worry Master Chaotix you will not regret your decision." Rage promises

"I know I will not." The golden wolf smiles

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos Guardian Rage!

**Chapter 4: Chaos Guardian Rage!**

_My name is Rage Chaotic I'm a hedgehog from the town of Westbrook. I was chosen by the strongest spirit that resides within a Blade of Chaos to be the Chaos Guardian the follows a legend? What legend? Why me? More importantly… am I really the right one for this? It doesn't matter though… I have to save my brother and that's it, nothing else matters Icezer I won't let you down!_

"Alright so it's settled Rage, you are the Chaos Guardian." Dex says

"Which means, it's time for your training." Dranzer says "Normally the training takes about 5 years to complete."

"5 years?!" Rage yells "But I don't have that kind of time! Christain will devour the world by then and my brother Icezer with it!"

"There is one other option." Chaotix says

"Wait you can't really be?" Julia asks

"What?" Rage asks

"The question is… how much do you truly wish to save your brother Icezer?" Dex asks

"That's a dumb question." Rage answers "I will do anything to save him! ANYTHING!"

"Well you see there is a method that you can try that will give you your powers within days but it is very dangerous." Dranzer says "The only one who has done it died eons ago…"

"Tell me what it is!" Rage demands

"You see our knowledge is stored in our Blades of Chaos making it easier to remember all of our abilities. The spirits of our swords decide how much we can use, they are in a way the creator's way of regulating our power." Dex explains "This technique involves you summoning Bureinjingukaosu and battling him to quickly earn his release."

"Release?" Rage asks

"All of our 'Spirit Animals' bestow upon us their release ability that powers us up by tapping into their power, however they only do it when our training is finished or they approve of us as their true master." Chaotix says "but you might die trying to do so."

"Does it matter right now?" Rage asks "I need to save Icezer that is all that matters! I will save him or die trying Chaotix if that is what I must do then by Chaos I'll do it!"

"Well Julia since you are the only one to still doubt Bureinjingukaosu's choice I think it would be fair if you did the overwatch." The dog says looking at her

"Very well Ishada." Julia sighs "Rage when you are ready meet me in the outer courtyard and we will begin."

"Wait up, should Rage fail we can't have him die can we?" a green cat asks

"Leon is right." Ishada says "If somehow he does die how can we select a new guardian?"

"We just make sure Bureinjingukaosu knows he cannot kill Rage even given the form of training." Chaotix answers "Make sure of that Julia."

"I will Master Chaotix." She answers before vanishing

"Well Rage this is your last chance if you wish to step down." Chaotix says "If you train with Julia then you will fight Christain in battle and the rest of your life will be spent protecting Mobius from darkness. You won't be able to die until you are bested in battle and you will remain 16 forever."

"I am not changing my mind Chaotix I have to save my brother… Icezer means everything to me." The young hedgehog replies "I am going to train and I will save Mobius Chaotix, no matter what the cost."

"You are brave Young Rage, but do not let your desire to save your brother decide your path in life." Dex says to him "If you accept this path you will have to save everyone, all lives are the same in the eyes of a Chaos Guardian none exceed others."

"Icezer is not the only reason I am doing this." Rage says looking Dex in the eye "I have to kill Christain and avenge my mother's death as well as Xage's death." Rage then walks out of the room

"Something tells me Rage is going to make a great Guardian." Leon smiles

"He has the will but does he have the strength?" Ishada sighs

"We will find out soon enough." Chaotix says "We should head to the watch point, Rage should be about ready by the time we get there." He says to the others as they file out of the room

**Chaos Temple; Outer Courtyard**

Julia was standing as Rage walks up to her "Julia!" he calls

"I see you really plan to go through with this huh Rage?" she asks

"I do." Rage replies "I am not backing down here."

"Well, better get you going then, time is of the essence right now." Julia sighs "Summon Bureinjingukaosu please." She requests and Rage does so handing his sword to her. "Alright Bureinjingukaosu come out and face whom you chose in a battle for the right to wield your power." She says as the sword glows and the large red dragon Rage had seen earlier flies out of it

"I answer your call Julia," he says "Now please for your safety leave the Courtyard so that Rage's test may begin."

"As you wish." She says running inside

"I have been listening Rage." The red dragon says "Do you know how this works?"

"No I do not." Rage answers

"Very well listen carefully." The dragon takes a deep breath "You will face me in battle until one of two things happens. You fall or please me with your abilities and I allow you to know my true form."

"That sounds fair." Rage replies

"Now then prepare yourself Rage Chaotic for here I come!" he roars and without warning he charges at Rage who leaps to the side and runs over to the now normal sword before picking it up as Burinjingukaosu swings around and breaths fire at Rage. However Rage immune to the fire leaps through the breath and hits him in the head with a swift strike of the blade.

"Icy Chaos Strike!" Burinjingukaosu says as one of his claws freezes over and hits Rage down to the ground.

"oof!" he grunts hitting it hard before getting back up just in time to dodge another attack. This time Rage counters as the dragons body flies past him allowing him to get a good long slice in on him. "Flash Flare!" Rage calls as the end of the body passes and he warps in front of Burinjingukaosu and hits him with a foot covered in fire sending the large dragon into the ground.

"Chaos Control!" he calls vanishing from view. Rage looks around before being hit from behind and crashing into the ground

Meanwhile in the observation tower the other guardians were watching the scene unfold before them. "Look at those two go." Leon says

"Yeah, I have never see Burinjingukaosu fight any living being for so long before." Chatoix says "Rage is actually holding his own against him."

[Music: Number One~Bleach (Theme of Rage)]

"Take this!" Rage yells slicing downwards at Burinjingukaosu hitting the large dragon rather hard.

"You are fighting well Rage the Hedgehog." Burinjingukaosu smiles glowing "You are proving to be more than I first thought… now prepare yourself for level 2." He says as he turns into a dark red hedgehog resembling Rage."

"What's going on?" Dex asks as the Guardians look in shock at the scene

"I have no idea this has never happened before!" Chatoix says

"Do we stop it?" Leon asks

"No, if it's supposed to happen or not this is Rage's fight he must face it alone." Dex answers "Otherwise he will have to take the long way around and who knows what that might end up with."

Rage looks at the hedgehog in front of him surprised by the transformation as the figure speaks "Heh… it's good to see your still able to stand after the energy release." Burinjingukaosu says before leaping again at Rage who blocked the attack.

"Aero Strike!" Rage yells wrapping his sword with wind hitting Burinjingukaosu sending him flying into the barrier that held them in before leaping at him and landing a combo before being hit back.

"I see so Burinjingukaosu decided to take on Rage's form in order to keep up with Rage's speed strategy." Dranzer comments

"It's a surprise Rage has withstood so many of his attacks as well." Julia says "He may actually win."

"And you doubted him." Dex chuckles

"Sh-shut up!" Julia yells at him

"Calm down I was only kidding!" Dex says as they return their focus to the battle watching Rage and Burinjingukaosu clash again and again.

'Come on Rage,' he tells himself 'there has to be a trick…' Rage looks at the hilt of Burinjingukaosu's own sword and notices a small glowing chain on it. 'aha!' he thinks 'that has to be what is keeping him in that form!' Rage then blocks a sword attack with his hand grabbing Burinjingukaosu's sword making him look surprised

"With his bare hand?!" he gasps applying more force making it cut into Rage's hand. Rage then using his sword slices the chain "What?!" Burinjingukaosu says surprised as he is forced back into his dragon form weakened.

"It took me a bit but I figured out that the chain was keeping you in that hedgehog form." Rage smiles throwing the chain to his feet

"Well done Rage Chaotic." Burinjingukaosu smiles "You have proven yourself in battle I Burinjingukaosu now bless you with my full power," he says

Rage then in a voice that didn't belong to him at all calls "Burn! Burinjingukaosu!" as his sord morphs into a dragon wing like blade "Ryuu Burinjingukaosu!"

"He did it!" Chaotix says "This is amazing!"

"Ryuu Burinjingukaosu…" Rage echoes as it returns to normal and he feels a warm feeling within him he could feel the soul of Burinjingukaosu bond with him and suddenly he felt the knowledge of the Chaos Guardians within as he glows changing forms for the first time…

The glow forced the other guardians to cover their eyes as it happens then remove them to see. Rage was now a white hedgehog with bright red eyes. His coat was bright gray with bright red stripes nearly pink in fact. His shirt was a light green with the 'R' looking like it was swirling with energy. His pants were now short light gray pants with red stripes forming and 'X' across the two legs. His shoes were bright green with a black stripe and a rainbow like aura surrounded him.

"I don't believe it…" Ishada gasps

"That's…a…" Dex continues

"…Ultima Chaos Form…" Chaotix says watching as a pair of golden Inhibitor Rings appear on Rage's wrists before he flashes back to normal along with his sword. The guardians then exit the building

"Well done Rage." Julia says

"You have passed." Dex adds

"Does this mean I can go and settle things now?" Rage asks and Chatoix nods

"May the light of Chaos guide you Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, The New Guardian of Chaos." the wolf says as Rage smiles using Chaos Control to warp to Mobius

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5: The Real Adventure Begins!

**Chapter 5: The Real Adventure Begins**

_My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog son of Maxim Chaotic. Bureinjingukaosu the strongest Blade of Chaos ever forged… chose me as it's wielder and as The Chaos Guardian. Now it's time to find this Dark World and stop Christain and save my brothers!_

Rage looked at the rising moon from the hill top. "Is this what Chaotix meant when he told me about the dangers Mobius was flooded with?" he asks himself

"Rage?" Dex asks

"Yeah?" Rage responds

"We know how you can get to the portal to the dark world." Dex answers

"Well tell me where it is." Rage says "I want to get this over with."

"It should be outside of Blue Ridge between it and the Icecap Mountain. But Rage be warned The Dark World is not a safe place for us light dwellers anymore." Dex says

"What do you mean by anymore?" Rage asks

"Ever since Nix the Dark took power over their throne the people of the world are forced to do his bidding, and he rules all light dwellers are to be killed or converted on sight by his guards… and Christian my boy… he is Nix's right hand man. Be careful Rage we don't know what The Dark World is like anymore." Dex explains

"Dex…" Rage sighs "Don't worry I am going to prove to you guys that I have the power to make things right. It's like my father Maxim Chaotic once said to me… nothing happens by chance everything that happens has it's reasons."

"You said Maxim Chaotic?" Dranzer asks

"Yeah." Rage replies "Is something wrong?"

"No." Dex answers "Now go Rage! The world rests in your hands, let nothing stop you."

"Alright…" Rage says "Let's go!"

(Nix's Fortress-Dungeon)

Icezer slowly opens his eyes and looks around the small cell "What in the world?" he asks before looking at Xage on the ground next to him "Xage!" he yells shaking him "Wake up!"

"Give me five more minutes I'm not readu for school." Xage babbles turning over as if her were inbed

"XAGE WAKE THE HELL UP!" Icezer screams making the green hedgehog jump

"Icezer?" he yells "What do you…" he stops and looks around "…want. Where are we?"

"It's about time you twerps woke up." A voice says and the two look to see two glowing red eyes.

"W-who are you?" Icezer asks and the figure chuckles as it steps close where the light hit him. It was a black wolf with demonic red eyes who was wearing dark red armor on his face was an evil grin, and next to him was Christain.

"My name is Nix the Dark." Nix chuckles "And my partner Christain here is the one who brought you here."

"Where?" Xage asks

"The Dark Realm!" Nix answers "You know for Chaotics you two are pathetic."

"What are planning to do with us?" Icezer asks

"It's simple really." Nix smiles "We are going to convert you into dark beings like the rest of the Chaotics!" Nix laughs

"You'll never get away with this!" Icezer yell "Rage will stop you!"

"Oh I highly doubt anyone will even know you are gone." Nix chuckles

"Rage will, he's our brother and he will stop at nothing to protect us!" Xage answers

Suddenly Nix looks in a half angered half shock like way "Did you say brother?" he asks

"You bet he did! Rage is going to stop you!" Icezer responds

"I thought you said there were only two of them Christain!" Nix growls dragging the gray hedgehog back

"They were!" Christain asnwers

"And the red hedgehog?" Nix asks

"You mean Rage- oh…" Christain sighs "Nix Rage has no darkness in his heart that would be why I mistook him for someone else."

Nix looks in shock at his servant's response "Send out all available troops to cover this world and Mobius! Kill the hedgehog on sight! I want everything looking for that red hedgehog you hear!?"

"But sire isn't this a little too much?" Christain asks

"GO!" Nix yells and Christain makes haste to do so as Nix walksbakc up the stairs to his throne room and sits down "It can't be possible can it?" he asks himself

[Icecap]

Rage breaks out of the wall of an ice cave landing at the peak of the tall mountain. "I should be able to find it from up here." He says looking around for the portal. Soon he finds a large stone structure with Dark Spawns guarding it "when in doubt try the place swarming with defenses." He says running down the mountain

At the portal with the Dark Spawns stood a tall dark brown fox with sky blue eyes. "Keep your eyes open for the hedgehog!" he orders

"Sir we found movement in the Icecap region." A small hedgehog says weakly, it was a young mobian boy barely 10 years old.

"Good work boy." He says poiting and a group of Dark Spawns move out and he sends a balck fox clad in armor with them.

The fox and Dark Spawns move to a clearing before stopping. The fox then take out some binoculars and looks around.

{Music: Number One~Bleach-Theme of Rage the Hedgehog}

Soon he passes a red but then surprised he looks back on it to see Rage closing in with his Blade of Chaos in hand. He focuses on the sword before taking the binoculars off and turning "A Chaos Guardian!" he gasps before telling the Dark Spawns to attack as he ran back to the portal. Rage soon arrived and slices his way through

"SIR!" he yells as he arrives

"What?!" the fox asks

"A Chaos Guardian is coming a red hedgehog!" the wolf replies

"Aer you sure Tanner?" the fox asks

"Positive he was holding a blade of Chaos Sir Axel." Tanner replies

"He must be coming for Nix…" Axel thins aloud "Tanner quickly inform out lord Nix of what is coming!" Tanner salutes and runs into the portal soon Rage stops by the stairs. "That's far enough hedgehog!" he commands

"Get out of my way!" Rage yells

"I am Axel the Fox General for Lord Nix and I have orders none shall pass." Axel responds preparing a lance for battle.

"Very well." Rage says preparing his sword "Ready Bureinjingukaosu?" he asks softly

"Yes." His sword echoes to him

"You actually think you can beat me?" Axel laughs "You are just a kid! There is no way you can win!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Rage yells leaping for the fox who blocks that tack with his spear. Rage then leaps back before charging his sword with Chaos "Chaos Rush!" he yells throwing it hitting Axel by surprise. This staggered the fox and Rage took the chance to strike him while he was disoriented brining the fox to his knees Rage's bade at his throat. "You lose Axel." Rage say

"Well go on finish me off!" Axel growls

"First… tell me where two hedgehog by the names of Icezer and Xage Chaotic are!" Rage grunts

"Oh… good luck getting them. They are being held up in Lord Nix's fortress you'll never save them! At least not before it's too late" he laughs Rage looks in anger at the fox's statement

'Anger leads to darkness..' Chaotix's voice echoes and he calms down before dropping Axel to the ground and walking into the portal "I'll let you live." Rage says before he was gone.

{Music end}

Rage looks around the small forest clearing he had appeared in. "Man the Dark Energy here is intense…" he thinks as he starts wandering hoping to find someplace for information. After a while he stops to think again 'This forest is huge I wonder how much longer I have to look." He then sighs as he begins to walk again but before he could go far he is tackled by a dark red hedgehog

"I won't follow him!" the hedgehog growls looking Rage dead in the eye "I'd rather die then follow Nix!"

"Hay dipshit…." Rage says his face buried in the ground

"Huh?" the hedgehog asks

"GET OFF!" Rage yells throwing his back up and forcing the hedgehog off his back. The hedgehog stands with a hand to an axe ready for anything. Rage then stands up and brushes his clothing off,

"Wait a second…" the hedgehog says focusing on the "R" Rage had on his shirt "I know that logo…"

"Logo?" Rage asks confused

"That 'R'…" the hedgehog thinks "You're Rage the Hedgehog!" he says surprised

"How do you know my name?" Rage asks startled

"You are a Chaotic." the hedgehog says "My name is Kaiden Nix is my father."

Rage instantly summons his Blade of Chaos out of surprise and fear. "Get out of the way!" he says instinctively

"No! It's not like that!" Kaiden says waving his hands frantically "I am against my father!"

"Likely story…" Rage snarls

"Really!" Kaiden answers "If I wasn't then give me another good reason why I am not attacking you." Rage thinks before lowering his weapon and Kaiden sighs "That is a Blade of Chaos isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Rage asks as more questions began to sprout in his head.

"He has to be somewhere find him!" echoes from the trees

"We can't stay here." Kaiden says "Follow me I know a place where you can meet some friends."

"L-lead the way!" Rage answers following the hedgehog to a large mountain. The hedgehog pushes a rock in and a door opens. The two enter and it closes behind. Inside was a small what appeared to be outpost like room with two others inside. A female cat and a male hawk. The cat was watching a TV and the hawk throwing some darts

"Mary, Liam." Kaiden says and the two look at him and Rage in acknowledgment

"Is that?" Mary asks

"Guys meet Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog." Kaiden says

"So it's true…" Liam says

"What's true?" Rage asks

"You are not going to like this." Kaiden says ushering Rage to take a seat, Rage does so as the three join him.

"We know who you are because Nix has captured your brothers." Liam says

"I know that much!" Rage says "That is why I am here!"

"But he didn't know you were a Chaotic." Mary adds

"Why wouldn't he if I am their brother he should know I am Chaotic too." Rage answers

"The prophecy is coming true…" a dark blue female rabbit says walking into the light

"Prophecy?" Rage asks

"…and so a hero will come" Liam says

"…wielding chaos in the form of a blade in hand" Mary continues

"…and his name the name darkness fears…" Kaiden picks up

"…this hero…will bear the name Chaotic and his heart untouched by darkness." The cat finishes

"What does that have to do with me?" Rage asks

"You Rage are a Chaos Guardian, Chaos Guardians are feared by the people of darkness. And Chaotic… the name of the cursed." Liam answers

"Rage your family was cursed with an everlasting darkness eons ago and soon after Nix came to power a prophecy was revealed stating that a Chaotic with no darkness in their heart will come to save Dark Mobius from his tyranny." the cat answers

"Laruen is right Rage." Kaiden sighs "We have awaited for your arrival us and the rest of the rebellion."

"Rebellion?" Rage asks confused

"We call ourselves The Liberty Legion we are fighting to take back Dark Mobius and return it to peace once again." Laruen answers "You can kill Nix Rage, you can save us."

"Right now I am worried more about my brothers." Rage answers

"You have brothers? Liam asks

"Yeah why?" Rage asks

"If Nix got them then…" Laruen stops

"Then he is going to corrupt them with darkness and make them follow him." Kaiden says grimly "If that happens Rage they will be lost to darkness forever."

"No…" Rage gasps in shock "I can' let that happen! I won't!" he yells

"So you plan to take Nix on then?" Mary asks "You're just a kid Rage!"

"I won't let him do what he wants." Rage says "I became a Chaos Guardian to save my brothers but now that understand more of what he has done I will take Nix out."

"You're insane Rage" Liam says

"Are all light dwellers like you?" Kaiden asks

"No…" Rage replies "Not many people would stand up in this situation. It takes a person with a true heart. Only very few will put their lives on the line like this… I am one of them."

"So you're special?" Mary asks

"I'm nothing more than a normal hedgehog with a good heart." Rage answers "I'm not like Sonic or Miles, but one thing I have that Nix does not is a reason to fight"

"So you think that your will alone will let you win then?" Kaiden asks "Sounds stupid to me."

"Those with a reason to fight have more that they are willing to do in order to uphold that reason. My father once told me that people who are much like Nix have no reason to fight… they fight for power those with a good reason like something or better yet someone to protect or save is willing to go farther to do it then one fighting for power." Rage replies

"Rage what was your father's name?" Lauren asks

"Maxim Chaotic." Rage answers "He was a smart man from what I am told… created some sort of MDT whatever that is."

"Well…" Liam sighs "We can make an assault on the fortress now so why not?"

"But Liam the guards would kill us first." Mary answers

"Most of Nix's forces have been moved to Mobius or searching for Rage." Liam answers

"But they would find us right as we leave thanks to Rage's light energy." Lauren argues

"Here." Kaiden says throwing a black coat at Rage "Put that on, it will conceal your light energy make you as if you were on of the Dark Mobians."

"O-okay." Rage says putting the black coat over his normal attire. The group then exits the hidden base and heads west before coming upon a large fortress.

The group stations themselves on a small cliff that overlooked the castle like structure allowing for good visuals but also far enough away to avoid detection, "Alright this is it…" Liam says

"You were right Liam…" Mary says looking through some binoculars "The guards to all side and back entrances are gone only the front entrance is guarded and their look out points are abandoned too only a few in the spot lights and that's it."

"Is he really that serious on finding me?" Rage asks

"You're a Chaotic…." Liam answers "He needs the dark power from your familie's blood and adding the fact you are a Chaos Guardian as well only makes catching you more of a task."

"But that's what I love about my father." Kaiden says "He is not very bright and left this own castle unguarded. Come on let's smash this joint!" he stands up and the others do so as well before leaping off the small cliff and straight for the side entrance.


	6. Battle! Nix the Dark

**Chapter 6: Battle! Nix the Dark**

"But that's what I love about my father." Kaiden says "He is not very bright and left this own castle unguarded. Come on let's smash this joint!" he stands up and the others do so as well before leaping off the small cliff and straight for the front entrance..

"Thanks for the information Kaiden but I will take it from here." Rage says "This is personal."

"As you wish, Rage."Kaiden says with a bow "Good luck." With that he and his pals nod and they disappear.

Rage runs up to the entrance and next to it was a grey wolf in his mid-30s at least. He was wearing a tan coat and white shirt. In his hand was a katana. The wolf was looking at the ground and his eyes peak up when he see's Rage he stands up. "Outta the way." Rage says

"I am afraid that is out of the question kid." The wolf says "I am Lord Nix's sworn protector Kirsaki, if you have business with Lord Nix it has to go by me first. Now who are you?"

"My name is Rage" Rage answers "I am going in there like it or not."

"Please." The wolf scoffs putting his blade out stopping Rage "Why don't you leave, I'd rather not kill a kid, it would give me nightmares"

"I see…" Rage says "Sorry Kirsaki but I am going in." he insists drawing his blade,

"So be it." Kirsaki sighs putting his blade out "I have no choice but to kill you then Rage… er…" he pauses

"Chaotic." Rage finishes putting his blade into his battle stance "Rage….Chaotic…"

"C-Chaotic…" he says in shock "If I had known a Chaotic was coming this would have not happened. Go on in." he says standing aside "To be honest I thought you were all dead." Rage though confused slowly walks in to the large castle.

"What was that all about?" Rage asks himself

"Could it be he was actually that foolish?" Rage hears a familiar voice and he looks next to him to see his anti-form or Shadow Rage next to him "Hmph he has no idea what he just did."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Rage asks

"Oh I'm just getting a look for myself don't mind me Rage…unless that is…you need my power." Shadow Rage smiles deviously

"No I don't." Rage says "At least not right now…"

"Whatever, oh by the way your dragon friend wants you to focus and pinpoint the Darkness." The dark hedgehog says before vanishing like mist.

"Alright…"Rage thinks focusing "Top floor…" he sighs "Classic…"

After a long hike Rage finally made his way onto the top floor and he looks at the large doors "This is it." He says summoning his sword "Get ready Bureinjingukaosu…" he says before blasting it open

{Music: [Event] Sonic Appears-Sonic 2006}

Inside Nix turns to see Rage at the door crouched from the attack. Behind him was Icezer bound by some chains that were radiating with Darkness. Xage next to him both unconscious. Rage then stands up slowly "Release my brothers…now." He says

"Who are you?" the black hedgehog asks

"I could as you the same thing!" Rage replies

"I am Nix the Dark the Great King of Darkness and you have some balls breaking into my castle like this now I will ask once more… Identify yourself!"

"The name's Rage," Rage then pauses with a smirk as he puts his sword into his battle pose "Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, The Chaos Guardian."

"You?" Nix snickers "You are Rage Chaotic?" he laughs "The big hero these two have been telling me is going to kick my ass?!" he stops a second to laugh then looks at him panting "You're just a kid! What do you think you can do to a Master of Darkness like myself?"

"Warrior rule number one…" Rage says in a pissed tone "Never underestimate your opponent!" he shouts leaping for Nix who simply vanishes and hits Rage in the back with a energy blast

"Please, you're not so tough!" Nix chuckles

"Wh-what happened?" Icezer asks as he and Xage wake up and see Rage and Nix. "R-Rage!" he yells making Nix look at Icezer then back at Rage who was standing again this time half sideways as he extends his blade.

"I told you…" Rage begins "I am Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog… and I am going to beat your ass." He then glows with a red energy "Burn!" he shouts as his sword glows "Bureinjingukaosu!" he adds as the sword is morphed into a dragon wing looking blade "Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu!" he then puts his weapon back to a battle ready position.

{Music: Destiny's Force—Kingdom Hearts}

"So you are this mighty Rage the Hedgehog…" Nix says looking at him "Well perhaps if I kill you it will show your two pathetic brothers what will happen if they try to backstab me!" he chuckles

"Nobody talks shit about Xage and Icezer!" Rage yells leaping at Nix and hitting him with his sword.

'Damn his power has increased tenfold somehow!' Nix thinks as he avoids the next attack 'wait a second… that's Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu…Dragon's Blazing Chaos… it is a Blade of Chaos!' he thinks before deciding to step it up "Now come to me! Shadow Dragon!" he calls as he then transforms into a large dragon with glowing red eyes. "I am going to roast you for dinner!" he yells shooting fire at Rage who just stands there…

"RAGE!" Icezer yells as Nix laughs letting up the fire leaving only smoke. However as it clears Rage's figure becomes visible

"What Impossible!" Nix yells

"Sorry Nix fire has no effect on me, I am immune to it." Rage sighs before leaping at the large dragon who just swats him away like he was nothing then grabs him in his mouth before he could get up and throws him into a pillar which he hits and then the ground shortly after. Rage laid there his body bloody and beaten.

"RAGE!" Xage stammers stumbling over to him as Icezer breaks the chains and runs over too

"He's not…he can't be!" Icezer sobs

"Hmph pathetic a waste of my time." Nix says with fire snorting out of his mouth.

Rage was actually still alive but he was too injured to move he laid there 'I failed...' he thinks before Bureinjingukaosu breaks into his thoughts "Rage use The Chaos Emeralds NOW!" he says.

"Stand aside you two!" Nix says walking up to Rage "I would like to roast this hedgehog now!"

"No!" Icezer says as he and Xage stand up

"Icezer…just do it… we are no match for him." Xage sighs

"But-" Icezer tries to argue but Xage shoots him a look and he steps aside like his brother. Nix approaches Rage and as he does so the Chaos Emeralds Appear and his body floats.

"What?!" Nix gasps shielding his eyes

"What in the world?" Xage asks as he and Icezer watch in awe.

{Music: Solaris Phase 2—Sonic 2006}

"Rage?" Icezer asks looking at the now flashing rainbow colors for fur. He had on a bright grey coat with light red stripes, under it a dark blue shirt with a dark green R. Gray shorts, and red shoes with a single black stripe. He opens his eyes to show two glowing bright red eyes, not evil but eyes that said 'Now I'm serious'

"Wh-what is this?" Dragon Nix asks "How are you alive?! You can't be Rage!"

"I am…Ultima Chaos Rage." He answers as a flare of energy similar to his fur appears around him as he charges into Nix who quickly turns back to his normal form to make Rage's attack miss.

"Hmph I guess there is more to you then meets the eye Rage Chaotic." Nix grunts "But I too have tricks up my sleeve…" he smiles as he glows and a dark purple aura surrounds him. "Fade to the Shadows!" he yells firing a beam of energy at the three hedgehogs

"Chaos Barricade!" Rage yells putting up a shield making the beam go around the three. After it passes them Rage follows up with an attack of his own "Holy Chaos Sword Strike!" he yells hitting Nix as hard as he could.

"He's using Elemental Chaos…" Xage says in shock

"Elemental Chaos?" Icezer asks

"A special form of Chaos that only The Chaos Guardians have access to." Xage says "That means…Rage is a Chaos Guardian!"

"No way!" Icezer says looking back at the fight

"Way… look at his sword I should have seen it earlier that is Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu…the strongest Blade of Chaos ever forged!" Xage explains "At least so I have read."

"I am going to kill you Nix!" Ultima Rage yells hitting the dark hedgehog with his foot

"You will not win!" Nix yells as he warps behind Rage and hits him in the back. The two continue exchanging blows in a way as if they were both exactly equal in power.

"I thinks Rage and Nix are an even match this will never end!" Icezer says

"Alright that's it!" Rage growls as he is hit again and he puts his hand to an Inhibitor Ring and with a twist of the wrist it comes off with a 'click' and he then does the same to the other. This made him glow and Nix look in shock.

"He's…even more powerful!" he gasps as Rage warps in front of him and begins to literally beat the snot out of Nix. Rage was moving so fast Nix was unable to react and Rage finally ends the combo with a stab of his sword right through Nix's heart making the black hedgehog cough up blood.

"I told you Nix…" Rage says to him as the two hit the ground "…Now tell me would I find a heart if I were to rip your chest open?"

"Y-you bastard…" Nix coughs

"Yeah you're right probably not." Rage spits extracting his sword and the black hedgehog falls to the ground.

"This is impossible…The Great King of Darkness brought to his knees by this kid!" Nix pants "R-Rage?!"

"Shut up!" Rage shouts kicking the hedgehog to the same pillar he was once kicked to and Nix laid there… he was dead. Rage then grabs his Inhibitor Rings and snaps them on before reverting to his normal form. After his brothers run up and hug him.

"You saved us Rage!" Icezer cheers

"Thank you!" Xage says

"Come on let's go home." Rage says as the three walk out of the castle. Soon after the castle rumbles and the stop Rage extending his arm in protection for the two

"Wh-whats happening?" Icezer asks as a dark purple object busts out from the top of the large structure with lightning bolts of energy around it.

"Guys stay back!" Rage says as the area becomes windy. Then Kaiden and his friends come running down the hill behind them and stopping at the sight.

"What the hell is that?" Mary asks

"Rage what happened?" Kaiden asks

"I killed Nix and we got out!" Rage yells over the winds "That's all!"

"RAGE THE HEDGEHOG!" Nix's voice echoes as the large purple orb fades and inside was a hedgehog… Nix none the less. He had changed… he was pure black with quills standing on end flailing with purple. His eyes glowing a demonic red with anger. His hands had become large claws and his feet as well.

"Nix?" Rage and Kaiden gasp

"You will not leave this place alive!" Nix yells as he lands in front of the group. "I will kill you where you stand!"

"Master!" Christain yells running down the same hill looking shocked "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Christain… perfect timing help me take care of the insolent pests…" Nix smiles

"What did you call me?" Rage asks his eyes narrowing in anger

"Uh-oh…" Icezer says

"What?" Liam asks

"You don't want to see Rage after someone calls him that…" Xage says

"Master Nix have you forgotten about your people?!" Christain yells "Forget your ambitions on taking over all the worlds and focus on your people please! What happened to that Nix?"

"Silence Christain!" Nix yells "Or do you wish to die as well?"

"I am sorry Nix…" Christain sighs drawing his sword "…I was hoping I would never have to do this."

"Bala!" Nix yells firing a beam of energy blocked by Rage

"Call me a pest one more time see what happens…" he huffs in anger

Nix looks at the hedgehog and laughs as if he were joking "You actually think you can threaten me 'call me a pest one more time see what happens!' hahahahahaha!" he laughs "Seriously what can a rodent like you do now against me?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rage screams his eyes glowing amber as he strike Nix relentlessly with a combo before stabbing him again.

"You… won't win!" Nix says wiping the blood from his face

"Chaos Finisher…." Rage says

"Don't do it Rage!" Bureinjingukaosu yells at him "You might end up killing yourself!"

"DARKNESSES' END!" Rage yells making a large explosion blinding everyone as it expands some before vanishing. Slowly the group looks to see Rage laying there and Nix was gone.

"Rage did it!" Icezer cheers

"Yeah but…I think he's dead…" Mary says looking at him as a fiery dragon appears from his sword

"No…" he says softly "He is not dead but he is injured badly. He needs medical attention fast."

"I am on it." Kaiden says picking Rage up "It's the least I can do."

**[Westside Hospital—Three Weeks Later]**

Rage slowly wakes up in his hospital bed and looks around "W-what happened?" he asks himself

"You're awake!" Icezer says happily "Are you okay?"

"I think so." He groans as a doctor walks in

"Ah Rage you're awake!" he says surprised. "You're a hero you know."

"I….am?" he asks

"Yeah!" Icezer says "You saved all of Mobius from Nix! You're a true hero!"

"No…" Rage sighs "I just did what I was ordered to."

"By whom?" Xage asks

"My Master….Chaotix." Rage answers "I am a Chaos Guardian now…" he confesses and the two look in surprise "So that means my home is Angel Island as well."

"After the fight you had Rage you won't be going anywhere anytime soon." The doctor says "Your body took a large toll in that fight. I am afraid you are stuck here for a while."

"Oh for the love of Chaos gimme a break!" Rage curses

**Fin!**

**To be continued in: Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog**

**Coming in 2016: Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog Remastered- A remasterd version of my first ever story Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog.**


End file.
